Get Jinxed
by Eclipse of Thunder
Summary: Jinx has a plan for Piltover and it is so much more than just destroying it's buildings. Her true purpose? Revenge and she has a list. Jayce finds out that he is also on her list, but for a thank you? Now he has to deal with the secret that he has been intimate with the city terrorist. What more could happen in this crazy adventure?
1. Prologue

She was the most beautiful thing he had ever laid his eyes upon. She wasn't what he typically thought of beautiful, her chest wasn't as bountiful as he was used to. She didn't wear make up to 'enhance' her looks, though he didn't think that make up would enhance her, she was too perfect as she was. Jayce had never felt so entranced by a woman before, had never felt so obsessed. She had directly approached him the night before, whereas he was used to picking up the coy and bashful looks women would give him as he passed by. The woman of Piltover wanted to be flirted with and seduced, they were not direct with their wants, and they certainly never approached him and seduced him.

This woman, as soon as they met eyes, she smiled with all the confidence in the world and she walked directly to him. "I hear you are somewhat of a hero around these parts, what would it take to get you to rescue me from these clothes?" Then she leaned dangerously close to me, just close enough to feel her breath caress my ear. "I think they are out to get me." She hovered just a second too long, and she made my body instantly ache with sexual tension. When she leaned away again, he was graced with her suggestive smile. Jayce was stunned into silence, which was a pleasant change. He took a moment to stare the woman up and down. He didn't recognize her from Piltover, but her fashion blended in with Piltover woman, so he had no idea where she came from. Her pink eyes bore into him, awaiting an answer as he eyes ran up and down her form.

She wore a caramel colored silk sleeveless blouse. It was folded up at the neck, causing an elegant ruffle over her bosom. She was wearing a stylized corset, popular in Piltover for how it looked, not necessarily to tighten and slim the waist. The one she was wearing was a dark brown and fastened under her chest with three simple belts. From under her corset came a ruffled skirt of the same color, ending at about the same length Caitlyn's usual attire. When Jayce's eye landed at the bottom of the skirt, they stayed there and his eyes began to burn with need. It was unusual for him to feel like this and he had to rip his eyes back up to meet hers once again. There he was met with eyes that understood what it was that he was doing.

"Well? I am waiting for an answer here, Mr. Hero." It was like the words snapped him back to reality and he smiled at her and extended his arm out to her. She laced her fingers through his and allowed him to lead her off to his home.

It was one of those nights that for once he wished that he would wake up and the woman would still be there. Unfortunately he woke up in his bed, all alone. He sighed heavily at the realization that she had gotten away. He took his time rolling out of bed, not wanting to get his day started, even the constant nagging in the back of his mind to invent was drowned out by his need for his new lady friend. He dragged himself into his kitchen and proceeded to make himself a cup of coffee. Just when the silence of his home started to bore into him, his house started to rattle as an explosion deafened him. The commotion disoriented him so much so that when it was all over, he found himself on the floor.

For the first time since he marched into Viktor's lab, he felt fear. The safe metropolis of Piltover, has seen its first signs of terrorism.

Author's note: I know it is all a bit confusing right now… But I hope it drew you in enough for you to come back and read the story. This is my version of the story of Jinx, my favorite League of Legends champion. Please let me know what y'all think, I tend to get side tracked so please have patience with me. If you want to message me, feel free! I will try to get back to you ASAP. Of course all champions belong to Riot Gaming and such.


	2. Ch 1 Motivations

Chapter 1: Aftermath

Pale blue clouds… the simple blue cloud tattoos had been burned into Jayce's mind. Even through the destruction that the new menace in town caused, his mind always drifted to her. She had disappeared the morning of the attack and it seemed like his world had literally come crashing down around him. Caitlyn, Vi, and him spent the following two weeks trying to get some kind of order back to Piltover before the majority of the people decided to flee. Piltover was no pushover, by far, but they haven't had a criminal since Caitlyn took over as sheriff. All the people of Piltover had faith that nothing could get one over on her, not to mention with Vi and Jayce as well… but all in one morning that was over. A huge section of their town had been destroyed. Although it had been an abandoned portion of the earlier Piltover, when the city-state was still in is forming days. Caitlyn and Vi were furious, but thankful that no one had died. There had been a curious bit of blue graffiti left by the menace, but it was only a pink X.

Jayce took his time walking back to his lab from the sheriff's office. Caitlyn had him working on some of the equipment that was going to be used to restore some of the damage closer to the actual living quarters. He wasn't used to working on his projects in front of other people, but Caitlyn had insisted that he work from the sheriff's office. He highly expected it was more likely that she wanted him there so that she could bitch and complain to him about the damage… instead of to Vi. Vi saw Caitlyn's bitching as a competition and would try to outdo the sheriff. Jayce shuttered at the thought of trying to outdo the pink-haired girl when it came to a shouting match.

As the sky started to turn a dark purple Jayce excused himself from the sheriff's office. He usually rushed home, ready to tinker with his experiments again, in hope of creating something great. Each step he used to make was filled with renewed purpose as all the ideas expanded within his imagination. Now, his steps slow and deliberate as he tried to look approachable. He was looking for her… He was hoping that the longer he was out in public, the better the chance she had of seeing him and approaching him again. He ignored that annoying voice in his head that told him she wasn't a native of Piltover and that she probably left, because of the attack. Still, his routine from the last two weeks was to look for her.

He sighed internally and opened the door to his lab and made his way in. He immediately went to work on his idea for a new energy source. He had destroyed the crystal that Viktor had stolen, so he needed to find a way to help Piltover. They were in desperate need of a new energy source to fuel all of their inventive minds and the expansions they had planned on doing before the… attack. He sat down on the stool in front of his blueprint table and pulled out a tattered tan roll of paper. He rolled it open before him as he chewed on the eraser bit of his pencil. His tired eyes stared down at the paper and he knew it would be another long night.

Meanwhile

In the Rags of Piltover, an area of poor people, walked a still somewhat new face. The dust fed individuals stared at her blankly as she made her way past them. She was becoming a common sight in their tiny division, though no one knew her name or where she was shacked up in the city. Sometimes she would drop off bits of food for the houses that had very little, but she never stayed around long enough to receive their thanks. She often was doing small favors for the people who lived in the Rags, even though she had never been asked to. She seemed to have a knack for it almost, like she spent her entire life solving the minor problems for those around her.

No one asked about the gun that she strapped to her leg, though they had never seen anything like it before. Piltover was the City of Progress and it wasn't unusual for an inventor to end up broke. It was because they didn't have much money in this part… that their inventions often looked unique. Most were happy enough if they managed to get their shabby inventions to actually run, much less what it ended up looking like. Her gun was a glass cylinder that had been strapped onto a bronze grip, which ran up and covered the back end of the cylinder. Two more glass cylinders protruded from the top of the bronze grip and were capped with bronze pieces. At the firing end of the main cylinder was another cap of bronze, however there was a half of an inch of a hole in the center of it, where a crystal was kept in place by bronze clasps.

"The curious part about her… is that the clothes she wears are similar to what those fiends in Zaun wear." An elderly man croaked as he told the young boys and girls about the young woman who was a recent addition to their part of the city. He wheezed a little as he leaned towards the children so that he could whisper to them. "Some say that the tattoos on her body… cover the parts of her that Viktor himself implanted into her." "Boo!" The children screeched and tried to run for cover behind the elderly man as he cackled in joy. There, where the boys and girls had once sat, stood the very girl he had been talking about. Her long blue hair flapped in the wind as the long two braids she had tied it in smacked each other. "Kahahaha, you guys were so scared! Don't let this old man fool you so easily!" She held her stomach to ease the aching that her laughter had caused.

The children groaned as they realized they had been made a fool of by the old man. One by one they said their goodbyes and made their way home. The girl grinned as she waved them off, waiting till they were out of earshot. She turned to the old man and smiled. "Hey, gramps. Did you find the parts I need? I think I am going to call this one Pow-Pow." He chuckled slightly and shakily stood from the box on which he was seated. He tightly grasped his cane as it used his free hand to point to the box. "All that you requested is in the box, young one, but you need to live up to your side of the deal." She stared him down, deciding if she really needed all the stuff she had requested… but, seeing as she had to ask for help in the first place made her decision quick. "Yeah, yeah… my name is X… like the letter. Yes, before you ask, I did indeed come here from Zaun. Can I have my stuff now?"

The old man was no fool and he remembered the initial that was painted on the destruction in the main part of the city. He kept his mouth shut and stepped aside so she could claim her box. He smiled kindly at her as she chirped her goodbye. He didn't plan to sell the girl out, he wasn't entirely convinced the tiny thing could have caused all that destruction.

X made her way down towards the more desolate area in the Rags. She looked around to see if anyone was watching her and dove into an alley way and moved a large piece of metal and ducked behind it. She set the box down just inside the area and went to move the metal piece back to cover her route. She picked the box back up and resumed her pace down the dark passageway. She was clearly comfortable with the passage since her steps didn't hesitate even though she couldn't see. The path started to dip down and in a matter of minutes she was underground. Eventually there was a faint light coming from the left of her. She turned down the corridor and went into the open door with the faint light coming from a makeshift lamp. She set down the box in the corner. She stretched her back by twisting her torso from side to side. She turned towards the lamp and took off the shade to reveal not a light bulb, but a shard of glowing crystal. She picked up the shard and unstrapped the gun from her hip. Tapping a hidden button on the side of the glass gun, it popped open. She carefully slid the crystal inside and snapped it shut. The gun instantly began to buzz alive with electricity coursing through it. X pointed it around the room, pretending that there were people to aim it at, "Zap!" smiling she set the glass gun down on a makeshift stand upon her desk. With her desk now illuminated, she worked on what appeared to an old Piltover machine gun. It was painted pink and had had some improvements made to its design.

X placed her new supplies beside the pink gun, who she planned on calling Pow-Pow. You see… X had two sides to her. The side currently in control was her 'original' personality. Her other personality was that of a psychopath, usually appearing when a fight was to be had and was especially set off when she gets attacked by certain people. The old man's story wasn't too far from the truth... she was this way because of something that Viktor had done to her, but that was a story for another time.

X tinkered away with her newest weapon. To her, the weapon was just a machine gun, but to her other side it would become Pow-Pow, a new friend for her to talk to. This was the last of her collection of 'protection' guns. She already had Fishbones, which was her voice of reason during her psychotic breaks. She often mused that it was most likely her other self's way of keeping in touch with her more sane self. The gun that she was using as a makeshift lamp didn't have a name, oddly enough. There was just something oddly cold and mechanic about the weapon, and even her other personality had refused to name it.

X had to finish Pow-Pow today, because her past had caught up with her last night. She hadn't expected to be attacked so shortly after arriving in Piltover. It meant that 'he' was expecting her, even though they haven't met since she was a child... he had quite clearly been waiting for the moment that she would step foot in his home town. The assassins had chased her around the town that morning, luckily for both of them it had been early enough that no one was outside of the comforts of their homes yet.

She was quick on her feet and the destruction had made her excited, unleashing her more maniacal side. The laughing and her sticking out her tongue at her assailants only seemed to heighten the damage that they were doing to the buildings with their weapons.

She was quite surprised, hours later, that there were whispers of some pink graffiti painting on the destruction of an X. X was a name that she went by since her time in the Zaun gang. She was ten years old when she joins and so she was X. It was quite simple for a name, but she really appreciated the simple thing... now more than ever. The graffiti didn't seem to bother her too much, in fact, it almost worked out in her favor. You see, X had come to Piltover for two reasons. The first was to thank her savior, and the second was to destroy the town that was the most important thing in 'his' life. X hated this him, Xaiver, more than even Viktor who had twisted not only her body, but her personality too.

Xaiver was the representative to the the League of Legends for the town on Piltover. He was a prominent figure in the politics of the City of Progress. He had sat in his current position for over fifteen years now, the longest to hold that position. Of course, she wasn't the only Zaunian who hated his guts. He had been at the forefront of the initiative to close their borders to those who were trying to escape Zaun. When she was a child she often remembered poor families, often victims of gang related instances, fleeing to Piltover who was accepting them with open arms. The vast majority of the people in Zaun didn't end up in that pitiful excuse of a city... willingly.

The scientists in Zaun hardly cared for human rights and they were known to kidnap whole families to experiment on. Should they ever escape their capture or when they were released, because they were no longer 'needed,' Piltover would take them in and try to help repair the damage they had suffered. Xavier had put an end to that. He called the unfortunate families tainted and filth. He stated that by allowing Zaun's lab rats into their homes they were putting themselves and their children at risk. It was a disgusting speech and the Zaun officials guffawed as they themselves broadcast it around the entire city... letting their 'people' know that they now had no hope.

Xaiver's cruelty was just one thing that X hated him for. The thing that drove her right into her enemies hands... that he had been waiting for, was the fact that he had killed her mother.

Author's Note: Sorry for the long delay. R&R. Let me know what you think.


End file.
